The Ouran Academy of Weapons and Meisters
by TiredAndWriting
Summary: Partners Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh had calm lives for students at the OAWM, but when twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin show up their world quickly becomes a mess of love triangles and life and death situations. Hope you like it!


**Hi there! This crossover has the Ouran characters as Weapons and Meisters. (And if I spell that or anything wrong, please tell me XD) Honey and Mori will come in in a few chapters. I hope you enjoy it! R&R please! Will be updated at least once a week (I'm working on a couple other things too) and I'll try my best for twice! It will start off as more like humour but as it progresses it will become more dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Soul Eater... sadly ;;A;;**

* * *

**Chapter 1: WHAT KIND OF WEAPON ****_IS _****HE?!**

"Welcome to the Ouran Academy of Weapons and Meisters, fellow students," Kyoya greeted the twins warmly.

"Uh, hello," they replied bluntly.

"Your names are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well then, there's just some paperwork you need to fill out in case you die or are severely injured on school grounds, and then I'll show you to your have three hour-and-a-half classes per day: theory, physical fighting, and then basic, human stuff, like math and language."

"What do you mean by 'theory?'"

"Oh, just how to kill kieshens and whatnot." Kyoya was very good at acting enthusiastic.

The twins sat down and began filling out their paperwork. They were just about done when a screeching, high laughter filled the room and a teenage girl ran in to the main office.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" she screamed. Kyoya pushed his glasses up calmly without even looking behind him to see who it was; he must have already known. "Those new students are here, Kyoya? Awesome! They're just as cute as can be!" Tears were streaming down her face and she moved around the room dramatically. "I wonder what sort of love triangle they'll get into, oh, I can already feel it coming!" she unexpectedly turned towards the twins and stared them in the eye. They stared back, blinking. "Oh! You two aren't gay, are you? If you are - oh! _What a wonderful game that would be to play!_"

"'Game to play-?!" Hikaru stared. Kyoya sighed, as if they were clueless.

"Renge enjoys playing... romance video games," he said, the happy enthusiasm in his voice gone. "And she often applies them to everyday life."

"Oh," Hikaru answered. "Well, that's kind of lame."

"WHAT?!" Renge yelled. Now she was absolutely furious, practically steaming. Kyoya had to hold her back as she lunged for the twins. "WHATDOYOUMEANI'MLAMEYOULITTLE-"

"Renge is also my partner, a weapon. We occasionally teach classes since we're the best students here - although, we're not really 'students.' We're just sticking around since my father is Lord Death."

"You're his - son?!"

"Yes."

"Cool! Our mother is one of his death scythes!"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

That broke the excitement of the twins. "Oh." A few seconds later Kaoru said, "How did you know?"

"I am Lord Death's son. I practically own this place, so I know almost everything that goes on around here. Now, you're already awfully late so would you please try and finish up your paperwork?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah, um... right." The twins had forgotten all about the paperwork.

"Renge laughed and started skipping off. "Well, ba-bye!" she said. "I'm off! See you two around, cuties!"

The twins blushed. "...cuties?!"

Kyoya guided them to their class. When he opened the door with the twins slightly hidden behind him, everyone turned towards them. The teacher immediately looked frightened; Kyoya had a cold sense of importance that you didn't want to mess with wherever he went. "Yes?"

"The new students are here. Farewell." Not even looking up from his notebook, he gave a slight wave as he walked down the hallway to who knows where. The twins slowly came inside, not shyly but nervously for the big change. They looked around the rows and rows of kids with each one higher up like an auditorium, and all of the kids looked like normal teenagers to them except for a couple of boys that caught their eyes in the fourth row. One was tall with blond hair, the other small with brown. Wait a second - the smaller boy was wearing a dress?! Was he a tranny or something?! No - that boy was actually a _girl_, and then they both blushed at the same time. In some ways, the twins were almost identical personality-wise.

"Why hello there!" The teacher exclaimed. "Welcome to the OAWM. What are your names?"

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin and this is my twin, Hikaru."

"And what are you? Meister or weapon?"

"Kaoru is my meister."

"Splendid! Now let me introduce you to -"

"Wanna see my weapon form?" Hikaru interrupted.

"Well, we don't have much time left, so -"

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't care. Hikaru jumped in front of Kaoru with a determined look on his face, and his body seemed to melt into liquid metal mid-air. Kaoru stuck his arms out as the metal melted around Kaoru's body, starting at his arms. He jumped when it reacher his feet. A thinner layer took over half his face, and you could see Hikaru's eyes glint in it. When it seemed to be done in just seconds, Kaoru punched his arms forward and the ends became big, sharp, daggers.

The entire class was silent in awe. None of them had ever seen a weapon like _that_ before. The teacher's mouth hung wide open. The twins chuckled, and the bell rung before any of the students were able to come back to reality after what they'd just seen. Hikaru melted back to human form and the two walked out of class.

_WHAT IN DEATH'S NAME DID I JUST SEE_?! Haruhi Fujioka thought to herself madly, her face converted in complete confusion. Tamaki turned to her with a face almost emotionless, just slightly surprised. "Haruhi? Are you okay, my love?"

She put her index finger to his mouth. "No, just... just... shush," she said, her voice quiet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tamaki asked again.

Haruhi's eyes lit up. "I- I- I have to find out what kind of weapon that boy is! Come on!" She took Tamaki's wrist to drag him along as she ran, to make sure she got to the twins before anyone else did.

"Hey!" she said when they came into sight amongst the crowd of kids in the hallway. "Hey! You're, uh, Kaorhiku and Hikaoru, right?"

The Hitachiins stopped walking and turned towards Haruhi, who was breathless. "Yes?" they asked together. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Breathlessly, she replied, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and this is partner, Tamaki. I just wanted to ask you- what kind of weapon are you? I've never seen anything like it! It's amazing!"

"Before we begin," Kaoru said. "Our names are Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Oh, sorry-"

"I'm afraid my lovely weapon has trouble with names," Tamaki interjected.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi playfully hit his arm, blushing.

"Oh- oh, I'm so sorry Haruhi! Did I hurt my precious daughter's feelings? Please-" he began to cry, and then he was suddenly huddling in a dork corner with mushrooms growing all over his body.

Haruhi turned towards Tamaki, her back to the brothers. "Tamaki, I'm not mad, just get out of there, you're embarrassing me!"

"No."

She huffed. "Fine," she muttered. "Stay there as long as you want."

"I'm not even going to ask," Hikaru smiled at her. Haruhi smiled back. "Thanks," she said. "He's really sensitive."  
"I can tell," Kaoru joked.

Haruhi clapped. "So, where were we? Could you pleeeease tell me what kind of weapon you are? I'm dying to know-"  
Hikaru wrapped his arm around her and Kaoru took her other side, and they began to walk down the hallway together. "Well," they started, "We can't let you die on us, now can we?" They had an evil smirk on their faces, and Haruhi put on a cute little smile, her eyes closed, with a faint blush across her face that she didn't even notice.

"We're the only living people known to have this weapon form," the twins said. They'd gone outside onto a balcony looking across Death City, and the two leaned against the railing as if it came naturally to them while Haruhi looked at them eagerly for more- she had an obsession with all things Weapon-and-Meister related, so this was huge.

"Our great-grandfather and great uncle were like us too - they were twins. No one in our family can remember any twins from before that, or somebody who had the same weapon form, so we think that any twins in the family have this power."

Hikaru took over for the story from there. "When I transform, I become normal metal like any other weapon becomes. Though I don't become a 'weapon,' exactly, though - just metal. But I transform quicker than anybody else can. I serve as a suit of armor for Kaoru. I can transform my arms into daggers and such for fighting. It took years and years of practice - we just recently mastered it, and we've been training our whole lives - but whenever Kaoru moves, I have to transform my suit to fit his current position. We had to perfect each other's fighting techniques and know each other like the palm of our hands, or else I wouldn't know which way he was moving and I wouldn't move with him. We had to train our minds to be even more identical than our personal being. We're pretty much the same person now." Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a high-five to the side in perfect unison.

Haruhi's eyes were bright. This was- this was amazing! "Wow..." she couldn't get her head around it. "That's... that's mind blowing, you two."

They wrapped their arms around her shoulders again. "Hey, what can we say? We've spent our entire lives together. You're the first friend we've ever had..." They began to walk her back inside.

After that last sentence, Haruhi didn't know wether to be flattered or creeped out - so she just put on the same baffled expression she had on earlier.

The OAWM? It was a slightly odd place, filled with slightly odd people.

* * *

**Hope you like it! See you next chapter (I hope :P)**


End file.
